


You Need Him

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam talks to Dean, and tells him to tell Cas how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Him

“You need to calm the hell down.” Sam said, arms flailing to add expression to what he said to Dean. 

Dean scoffed, “No, I don’t. Shut up, Sam. You don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” He turned away, going to walk back into the bunker.

“Yes, I do, Dean. And it’s that you’re doing something that’s going to fuck things up, badly.” Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulder, and turned him, so the brothers were facing each other again.“If you go back in there, and just ignore him, or stow your crap as always, things are never gonna get better, Dean. He thinks we only want him here is because of his powers, to think that _you, his best friend_ , doesn’t trust him, is way worse. He’s only going to listen to you, if it comes from me, he’ll just blow it off or say, ‘I wish, Sam, but we know that’s not how it is’ or some shit like that.” He took a deep breath, giving an impression of Castiel’s gravelly voice does a number on someone’s air supply. His breath taking gave Dean time to cut him off. 

“Sam. Shut. Up. Cas knows we need him. Not just because of his powers. I’ve already told him.”

“Yeah, and when was that? During a life or death experience? Because he probably won’t take its full force if one, or both of you, was currently dying.” Sam gave Dean bitchface twenty-three and shook his head. “You have to acknowledge him at some point. And tell him that you give a damn about him, in more than one way, while you’re at it. Or I will, and I’ll _make_ him know it. Because I’m tired of this. It’s like you never had a big gay –no, bi- crisis when you were fifteen. Now go inside, and tell him that, for God’s sake.” Sam left the conversation at that, and stayed outside as Dean walked back in.


End file.
